Caitlin Todd
|died=May 25th, 2005, Norfolk, Virginia. |status=Deceased- died after being shot in the head by terrorist/mole/double agent, Ari Haswari. |gender=Female |portrayed=Sasha Alexander |first-ncis=Yankee White (episode). |la=show |last-ncis=Kill Ari Part 2 (episode)- (current reality). Life Before His Eyes (episode)- (alternate reality and final appearance). The Lost Boys (episode)- (as a ghost). |}} Caitlin "Kate" Todd was a former Secret Service Agent who prior to joining NCIS and becoming an NCIS Special Agent was originally assigned to the USS Presidential Protective Detail on board Air Force One. However, following the events of Yankee White (episode), she resigned from the Secret Service for good after it was revealed that she'd been in a relationship with a Marine Major who was later murdered. After resigning from the Secret Service, she almost immediately joined NCIS before being assigned as a Junior Agent to the NCIS Major Case Response Team, becoming the third member of the team and Anthony DiNozzo's second partner with her profiling skills rendering her as a great asset to the team. However, her year and a half-long career as an NCIS Special Agent came to an abrupt and tragic end when in the last few seconds in the Season 2 finale episode, Twilight (episode) and in a move that the team's enemy, Ari Haswari had arranged and also conducted, Kate while talking to her colleagues, fellow NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo, died seconds later after being shot in the head with a lone bullet from a Bravo 51 ironically nicknamed a "Kate". Kate's death left the NCIS agency, especially her team devastated and struggling to come to terms with her brutal murder. She was later buried in a cemetery in her native Indianapolis, having been awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom for her work in protecting Gibbs from Ari. Kate's position on the team which was left vacant after her murder was later taken over by Ari's control officer and half-sister and later NCIS Special Agent Ziva David on a permanent basis and then following Ziva's departure nine years later by NSA agent Eleanor Bishop who subsequently became an NCIS Probationary Agent and later an official NCIS Special Agent. Biography Pre-Series The daughter of an unnamed father and mother, Kate was born and raised in Indianapolis, growing up with three older brothers and a sister, Rachel Todd who would later become a Doctor with Kate and Rachel not having a close relationship. After finishing high school and college, Kate then spent two years in law school but left, presumably due to the fact that she found the work daunting. In 1994, Kate was the winner of a wet t-shirt contest during a trip to Panama City. A few years later, Kate then joined the Secret Service and after presumably spending a few years on individual Protection Details, was eventually reassigned to Air Force One where she became a member of the President of the Secret Service's Protection Detail, working under William Baer. NCIS Season 1 NCIS Season 2 Final Days and Murder NCIS Season 3 NCIS Season 6 NCIS Season 7 NCIS Season 8 NCIS Season 9 Occupation Prior to joining NCIS, Kate was a Secret Service Agent assigned to the Presidential Protection Detail on Air Force One where she worked under William Baer. Her codename was "Rosefern" and as such, she was one of the many agents charged with protecting the President of the United States. However, in September 2003, after the events of Yankee White (episode), Kate resigned from the Secret Service for good due to the fact that she'd slept with a deceased co-worker. Mere seconds after her resignation, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs hired her and assigned her to his team where Kate became DiNozzo's new partner and also the newest NCIS Special Agent. Kate held the position of Junior NCIS Special Agent up until Timothy McGee's permanent assignment to the team at the end of See No Evil (episode) and became a Special Agent up until her death in the Season 2 finale episode, "Twilight". Personality Physical Appearance Kate had shoulder-length brown or blackish hair and brown eyes. In her debut appearance, she wore a suit composed of a black jacket, black trousers and heels with first a pearl necklace and later a choker of some sort which presumably served as a uniform that she had as part of her job as a Secret Service agent assigned to the Presidential Protection detail on Air Force One. Possibly, after resigning from the Secret Service, Kate returned that uniform. When she first joined NCIS, Kate had her hair dyed brown with some of her hair even being cut to form a fringe of some sort and with some blonde streaks even visible as well. In her first appearance as an NCIS Special Agent, she wore a brown-colored jacket and skirt with a red shirt underneath the jacket as well as heels. In the field or in the office, Kate often wore t-shirts, skirts, trousers and jeans. She donned a choker of some sort in the first year of her employment at NCIS before she stopped wearing it midway through the first season. In Season 2, however, Kate's hair became dark brown or black and she later chose to stop donning the fringe, preferring to keep it straight with the hair itself hanging down as far as her shoulders. In the second half of Season 2, Kate began wearing silver necklaces. In the field, Kate often wore the standard NCIS coat and wore the cap too, often keeping her hair pined up and underneath the cap as well, something her two successors would also do once they joined the NCIS team. Kate also carried a holster with her SIG-Sauer and badge and wore both on the right side of her body, the holster wrapped around her right hip. She also carried a Smith & Wesson Model 60 as her back-up weapon. In addition, Kate also wore a silver watch. Abilities Originally an agent with the Secret Service, Kate was given the assignment of guarding the President of the United States from any and all potential threats. She often helped her colleagues and was also skilled in composing psychological profiles of possible suspects while even displaying the skill of being able to determine which dollar was real or fake, suggesting she had been received training in money laundering. Later, as an NCIS Special Agent, Kate was later trained to process crime scenes, interrogate and even potential or possible suspects and as such, became a great asset to the NCIS team. Psychological Profiling Kate's primary talent was to compose profiles of suspects that her colleagues at the Secret Service and NCIS would after. She could determine the possible M.O. of the suspect and even give a potential physical description of the suspect. Firearms As a Secret Service agent, Kate was trained to use firearms. After becoming an NCIS Special Agent, Kate kept training to use firearms and as a federal officer, was trained to lethally or non-lethally incapacitate or kill a suspect that was either endangering her life or the lives of herself and her colleagues. Interrogation Although not a level like Gibbs, Kate was a capable interrogator. Legacy Kate's tragic and unexpected murder had a huge impact on her NCIS colleagues and friends. It left the NCIS Major Case Response Team greatly devastated due to the fact that her death had been unexpected as everyone had originally believed that Ari had intended to kill Gibbs, not Kate. Like his colleagues, Tony was devastated by Kate's death and was left stunned at it, having been the closest to her when she had been shot dead which also meant that Tony had been splashed with blood from the impact with the blood covering the right side of his face. That later caused Tony to grow up in a sense and although Tony remained the same, he later developed a strong, almost fierce need to protect his NCIS colleagues from harm, presumably for the sake of Tony ensuring that they would not die the same way Kate had. Kate's death had a far-greater impact on Gibbs as he grew to despise Ari for murdering Kate. As such, Gibbs became hellbent on avenging Kate's murder to the point of fixation and resolved to get revenge despite all the other federal agencies believing that Ari was not the sniper responsible for Kate's death. Despite the government red tape and warnings to back off, Gibbs continued to carry on in his quest for revenge, even going as far to ignore pleas from his NCIS colleagues including Ducky to stop as Gibbs swore to kill Ari, even if it meant Gibbs himself died in the process. Overall, Kate died a loyal, devoted and dedicated NCIS Special Agent, willing to fight for her country and stop any threats whatsoever. She also left a strong and lasting impression on her NCIS colleagues despite Kate's career as an NCIS Special Agent lasting for only a year and a half. Her NCIS colleagues tend to remember her with fondness and her memory has also survived on in their hearts and minds. Relationships Leroy Jethro Gibbs Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Timothy "Tim" McGee Donald "Ducky" Mallard Abigail "Abby" Sciuto Trivia *Is the only member of the team to have gone straight to the rank of NCIS Junior Agent, seemingly bypassing the rank of NCIS Probationary Agent. Appearances For a more detailed list, see Caitlin Todd/List of Appearances. Category:Americans Category:Main Characters Category:Secret Service Personnel Category:Former Secret Service Personnel Category:NCIS Agents Category:Murder Victims Category:Former NCIS Members